


When I See You Again

by MadameWaffleCakes



Series: Postdangered (Reincarnation AU) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanfic of Fanfic, M/M, Reincarnation AU, endangered au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameWaffleCakes/pseuds/MadameWaffleCakes
Summary: The universe ended.Even yet so, you still feel you should belong to him.Not even the end of the world can change the ownership between you.It feels like it should bother you, but it doesn't.Maybe it's part of why you missed him so bad.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mortior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortior/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Endangered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797568) by [Mortior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortior/pseuds/Mortior). 



The memories came flooding back in all at once.

You've never felt a rush of emotions like that in your life.

You feel as if you still had circuts, that they would be primed to blow right about now.

Even so, human bodies are built to experience things like this, right?

But in this chassis, everything is so _slow,_ so _fragile_..... You're vulnerable and you don't think you like that--

Dirk's lips on yours quiet your racing thoughts, and you thread your fingers in his hair, gently anchoring yourself, concious as ever of Dirk's human fragility. 

He pulls back and no, no Dirk please stay-- You struggle to move your tentacle appendages only to remember that you don't have them anymore, and--

"Don't be scared." His hand tightens in grip, still threaded with your fingers. "You're not gonna break me if you hold me as tight as you can. Not anymore. Remember?"

Your mind fogs and you move to cling onto his shoulders desprately.

He breathes hot against your ear. "You're human now, too...... You're not gonna hurt me by accident, AR....."

You reflexively whine at the fire that crackles down your spine when he says your name. You absentmindedly wonder if he feels that way and resolve to say his name more.

Your hands must be tightening with how overwhelmed he's making you, because he pulls back to meet your eyes.

Dirk softly strokes your cheek, so much love in his sweet orange eyes, little tiny reflections of red from the glow of his collar.....

It's at this moment you realize something.

_Dirk actually has a collar that looks like the one he had forever ago._

You gingerly rest your fingertips on it, expression voicing the question you can't make into words right now.

"Yeah.... I made it to remind me of home..... To remind me of you...." His hand rest at the back of your neck and gently tips your head to better make eye contact. "Reminding me that I still belong to you."

Your whole body shivers and your voice finally breaks around a moan.

"I need you, AR...."

"Dirk...."

He kisses at the underside of your jaw. It tickles and it makes your insides tighten. You wonder distantly if you make him feel the same.

"Dirk, please......"

"This is how you've always made me feel, you know....." He almost _growls_ into your neck as he speaks. "I kind of wonder what it would be like to make you desprate just like you always made me....."

His fingers brush up against where your ports would be and you _gasp._

"But I'm not gonna try when you're overwhelmed emotionally like this...." The tone has changed. Sweet and tender. You love it. 

You love him.

He kisses his way back to your lips, taking apart your restraint so easily, so expertly-and you remember that he knows how it feels. To try and hold back until you can't anymore.

You, uh.

You're slowly forgetting how to think.

"Dirk, Dirk, _please...._ "

He cups your cheek and holds your gaze so well, you couldn't tear your eyes away if you wanted to.

His grip on your focus is like the grip of your claws.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He huskily asks.

"Yes.... Dirk, I _need_ you _, I...._ " You trail off, feelings flooding into indesrcibable-by-words territory again and you surrender, letting Dirk sweep you up in the undertoe of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I felt my feet lift off the ground,_   
>  _And my heart was screaming at my bones:_   
>  _["I need you closer...."](http://youtu.be/S6kPXH9HJvE) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There is one point Dirk alludes to offing himeslf, but honestly, when is that new for any version of Dirk Strider™ amirightoramiright.  
> ......:'\

You can't contain yourself.

"Fuck......"

You're so intensely happy as you roll your hips and cling onto his body tighter. 

"Ah....yes......"

"I've finally got you again...."

The whisper is quiet, so overjoyed and wistful.  
You almost can't beleive this is really happening right now.

"M-More.....!"

You love his sweet, pleading voice. 

You relish the fact that you're finally not the only one so achingly desprate. You're kind of savoring this feeling of victory and pure satisfaction.  
Who knew it would ever be this mutual.

"Dirk, _please....!_ "

"I know......"

" _Diiirrrrrk!_ "

"Just let it wash over you, AR....."

"A-AH!!"

It's been a painfully long eternity since you've been this close to him.

"I missed you......"

"Dirk, Dirk!!!"

"I missed you so much....."

Your voice is almost posessive as you hold onto your lover's hips, slamming in harder, faster, urgency becoming more and more overwhelming.

You were the one to remember first.  
You searched for him for quite some time, with no luck. 

"You used to keep me like this for hours....." You lowly purr into his ear.  
He gasps and squeaks a little bit with his next, gentler moan.  
"Maybe I should do the same to you......? Not to make you desprate, but." You slam your hips into his a little harder to puntuate your words. "I don't want this to end....."

"I-If--fuck!-ah-If this is really how i kept you, Dirk, then i--ah!!!! I c-can see h-how you m-might want to cl-climax so badly--ahhhhh!!!!!!" He throws his head back, and you start to litter his neck with kisses. "B-But I-I-I don't want it to end -ah- either.... Oh...."

God, you missed him so much.

You were discouraged so many times throught your search, thinking he'd never remember. That he's never going to look for you. That you're never going to find him.

There were a few times that missing him hurt too much. A rare few days, you wanted to die and just hope to catch up with him the next time you're reincarnated. 

Because if it happened once, it can happen twice, right?

"Ah, fuck!!!!"

But then you met him.

You met him and he started to remember.

"M-Make me take it, Dirk! I want everything you'll give me--!"

"F-Fuck.... AR....."

"More! Please! Dirk!"

You didn't think it was him at first, just annother one of your friends.  
Using the term lightly, anyway.  
Then you slowly began to trust him.  
More and more your relationship developed to be strong, like it was so easy and natural just to do so.

And then you told him about your memories.

A post-apocalyptic world. Androids. Compund fights. The near-extinction of humans. Pink robo-fish dictators.  
He may have called you nuts once or twice. But even so, he felt a strange kinship with the story. Specifically, a certain few parts of it with a certain red-circuted android.

"Dirk, Dirk, Dirk please--"

"It's okay.... I'll give you more....."

"AH!!!!!"

"Gonna make you feel _sooooooooo_ good, AR......"

"DIRK--"

It's a beautiful thing, knowing he has emotions in this life. It's a beautiful thing, knowing his new body can feel human sensation.

But what's even more beautiful is that he still loves you just the same as he always has. 

Just like you.

\---------

It's an indiscernible ammount of time before you both come down from your high, panting and gasping for breath, held tight by each other in a desprate embrace.

Neither of you want to let go.

Not ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirk's been feeling pretty lonely being the only one who remembers.
> 
> But, eh,
> 
>  
> 
> _It's been a long day_  
>  _Without you, my friend._  
>  _And i'll tell you all about it,_  
>  _When i see you again._


End file.
